Life's full of risks
by XxXcatXxX
Summary: sequel to when Mungojerrie met Rumpleteazer. Macavity realises that Jerrie was the only good thief in his tribe, but Jerrie left the tribe and won't be willing to return freely. So he hatches a cunning plan involving Teazer to force him back into service.


_Like it said in the summary a sequel to 'when Mungojerrie met Rumpleteazer.' Sooo again i havn't tried to put in the accents because i can't do them! And even thought this fic is less light hearted i hope people who enjoyed the last one will also like this one!!! _

_Enjoy: _

* * *

Life's full of risks. 

Macavity drummed his claws against the high backed armchair impatiently. His servant Skunk opened the door to his huge den and ushered in a large spotted tom. The tom was called Donlay he was dragging a bursting satchel behind him and youthful face was straining as he pulled it along.

Macavity jumped down from the chair he had been resting on and walked up to the young tom expectantly. "Macavity." Donlay bowed respectfully but never took his eyes of Macavity's scarred face. The ginger tom didn't acknowledge his head thief, instead he slashed a long jagged claw down the bag and its contents spilled out.

Donlay fidgeted as his boss rifled through the goods that had taken him ages to steal. Every now and then Macavity picked up a particular item to inspect it more closely. Finally the tom looked up, his expression was unreadable but his claws were fully extended. "What do you call this?" He hissed, gesturing to the various trinkets strewn across the floor.

"You mean the stolen items my lord?" Donlay spoke quietly and kept his eyes on the floor.

Macavity circled him once, twice. "Yes what do you call these… pathetic, measly, scraps of garbage that you present to me?"

Donlay began to tremble violently he lowered himself onto his knees.

"My lord I am sorry if you feel they are unworthy of you… I did the best I could."

Macavity snarled and fastened his teeth to the other tom's ear. Donlay lurched but made no sound even as Macavity bit hard into his right ear.

Macavity turned his back on Donlay who was writhing silently on the ground. "You did the best you could." He jumped onto his high backed armchair and scratched his claws across a leather arm. "You did the best you could." He repeated shaking his large head in disbelief. "I don't think so."

Donlay gasped and swallowed some dust that was layering the floor of the warehouse.

"They all say that you know. 'I did the best I could.'" The ginger tom's voice reached him Donlay was to terrified to move from his spot on the cold ground, blood leaked from his ear and the pain was unbearable. Macavity turned to Skunk, the little tom came hurrying to his masters paws. "I believe we once had a tom here once who really did do his best. He always came back with a good plunder as I recall. What was his name?"

Skunk didn't need to think, for a while now Macavity's thieves had been significantly dipping in standard, taking things that he didn't need or didn't want (Not that he really needed or wanted anything anyway.) and the formidable tom had been getting quite aggravated. Only one tom had ever really pleased Macavity, his thievery was second to no ones except the hidden paw himself.

"Mungojerrie sir."

Macavity nodded ignoring the muffled sobs from Donlay on the floor. "That's the one. What ever happened to him?"

"He left one night sir and well… he put up a good fight. You were absent at the time."

Macavity sharpened a claw thoughtfully. "Well we need him back." He said simply.

"Sir," Skunk hesitated, "He's living in the same tribe as your brother now and I'm not sure he wants to come back."

Macavity laughed cruelly, "What _he_ wants is immaterial it's what _I_ want that matters."

Skunk nodded attentively- this sounded like a plan was brewing in his brilliant master's mind. "Tell me, does he have someone he's especially close to like… a mate?"

Skunk shook his head, "Not while he was with us sir. He could have one now though."

Macavity gave a satisfied smirk, "Then find out."

Skunk ran from the room.

Macavity turned his attention back to the pathetic tom on the floor. "Up!" He snapped and the tom scurried to his feet. "Let us hope you make a better cat-napper than a thief."

Donlay winced, "cat napper sir?"

"You heard my conversation with Skunk."

"Yes my lord."

"Then the need for that question is non-existent." Macavity turned his back on the tom, "I suggest you practice."

"Yes sir, but what should I do with the cats I cat-nap."

"Bring them back here; I'll have a bit of fun."

Dawn seeped into the junkyard bringing with it a whole new day. Mungojerrie winced as he opened his eyes to the bright light; he stretched his paw across the bed to where his mate Rumpleteazer usually slept. His paw hit the blankets with a soft thud and he turned his head- Rumple wasn't there.

Mungo stepped out of the cabinet that was his den and onto the yard; he sat down on the warm ground thoughtfully. It was strange, Rumple never usually went out this early, she was just too lazy. Slowly he made his way to the gate at the front of the junkyard; he wasn't frantic with worry just curious.

Munkustrap was lying down in the sun his little tom-kitten sleeping at his side. Jerrie looked down at the small cat, he was gold and black like his mum but even this early on you could tell he would grow to be tall and strong like his father. Munk looked up and pressed a paw to his lips gesturing towards the sleeping kitten.

"He's only just gone to sleep, insisted on patrolling with me all night." Munk looked proudly to his little son.

Jerrie smiled, "Is Demeter with the queens?"

The silver tabby nodded, "Yes, Latina and Persephone aren't up to the hard work." Mungo was about to comment that he didn't think the exhausted tom-kitten was up to it either but he held back.

"Listen, you haven't seen Rumple have you?" Munk shook his head,

"Not this morning."

Mungojerrie searched through the junkyard for Rumple and when he concluded she wasn't there he spent the rest of the day doing anything that would take his mind off worrying. After all she was a free spirit, she could go where she liked when she liked – he just wished she'd tell him.

Late in the evening Mungo began- despite his best efforts- to really worry about his mate. He was walking around the junkyard aimlessly when Tugger found him.

"You still worried about Teaz?" The tom stopped Jerrie in his pointless tracks.

Jerrie nodded and tried to skirt round the Tugger.

"Maybe she's realised your not up to scratch and left you." Tugger smiled.

"Talking from experience there Tugs?" Jerrie leant against an oven grinning.

"Ooh sharp! I'll tell you what if she's not back by tomorrow I'll come with you to look for her."

Jerrie looked slightly taken back, he'd never thought Tugger cared that much and he agreed readily.

The stars glimmered coldly in a deep black sky. Jerrie sighed and stared up at the heavens, he'd tried to sleep in the den but he felt lonely on his own. As he stared at the comfortless night sky he wondered where she was and whether she was okay. He stayed frozen to the spot until morning drove the winking stars away and sent Tugger sauntering to his den.

"Whoa!" Tugger spotted his friends pale face, "You haven't slept out here all night have you?"

Jerrie grimaced, "I haven't slept at all."

The other tom shook his head in disbelief. "Shall we go then?" Jerrie lead the way to the gate at the front of the yard.

Rumpleteazer felt a terrible pain in her head, she reached a paw up to the spot but her head throbbed painfully at the touch. "Jez?" Teazer reached out her paw, her eyes shot open in surprise when her paw hit a wall of some kind. She gasped where in Heaviside was she? No wait that was a stupid question- she knew where she was: In a cat carrier. It was small and dark; she pushed her nose against the meshed wire built into the door of the carrier. The bolt was drawn across.

Rumpleteazer tried to collect the thoughts swimming in her addled brain. She remembered waking up suddenly in the night, Jerrie was still sleeping and she had carefully made her way out of the den. She had sat outside for a long while then got bored and set off out of the yard. She had briefly seen Munk with his little tom Kato disappearing round a bend before slipping out of the gate.

The streets had been quiet and still and she had considered nipping into a couple of houses and doing some stealing. But Mungo would have been angry is she had gone and stolen things without him. So instead Rumpleteazer had turned down a dark alley way which was a short-cut back to the yard.

She had been pacing through the solid blackness when she heard a noise, the tiniest sound but it had been enough to make her nervous. She remembered stopping in her tracks and hearing… breathing very close to her, she had spun around then the rest of it was too formless to recall. All she knew now was that she'd ended up here. But where was here?

Jerrie knew where his paws were taking him, he knew and he didn't like it but he followed his paws anyway. Tugger had to jog to keep up with his frantic steps, "I understand you're worried Jeza but you're really not looking for her you're just… walking." Jerrie didn't reply.

They turned a corner and Jerrie's worst fears were confirmed. Here he was back to the place he had hoped never to see again. Tugger gazed up at the multi-story warehouse, "Um… why are we here?"

Jerrie glanced at the main entrance; it was well disguised covered in nettles and thorns. "Go back Tugger."

"What? I came with you to help!"

Jerrie smirked slightly, "If you came with me now you'd be more of a hindrance. Trust me and go back."

Tugger shot him a scathing look, "Fine keep your secrets." He turned on his heel and left Jerrie facing the warehouse on his own.

Mungojerrie sat on the ground deep in thought; he smelt the familiar smell of burning rubber that surrounded the isolated place. The many broken windows winked threateningly at him while the thorn bushes bent crookedly over the huge empty gap where the door used to stand. He stood up and began to pick his way through the thorns and nettles until he was inside the dark warehouse.

Small patches of light illuminated the dusty floor and the grimy walls were an indistinguishable colour. Jerrie heard the soft padding of paws on the layers of dust and turned to see Skunk.

"You're still here!" Jerrie forgot himself in surprise. Skunk nodded and looked Jerrie up and down. "Where's Rumpleteazer?" Jerrie demanded squaring up to the scrawny tom. Skunk backed up.

"This way." He said hoarsely and led Jerrie up a narrow staircase.

Rumpleteazer blinked as light flooded into her little cage. A heavy cover that had lain over it had been lifted off. She looked up nervously and Macavity leered down at her.

"YOU!" Rumple shouted recognising the cat from the ball last year and also from the one time he had offered her a 'job.'

"Me." Macavity smiled showing blood-stained fangs.

"Where's Mungojerrie?" Rumpleteazer tried to stand but couldn't in the cage.

"He'll see you soon enough." Macavity swished his long ginger tail.

"Why am I here?" Rumpleteazer stared up at him coldly.

"One question too many." Macavity smirked and drew the bolt fastening her cat-carrier across, the door swung free.

Rumple stayed curled up at the back of the cage. "I haven't got all day you know." He gestured for her to step out. Cautiously Rumple crawled out of the cage and looked around the room; she didn't get to see much. With a heavy thud she was knocked unconscious again.

Mungojerrie followed the servant up three flights of stairs until they came out onto a wide landing. Wooden crates were piled high from floor to ceiling, they blocked out any sunlight from the windows and the only light came from an open door at the far end. Skunk led Jerrie to the door then stood aside shoving him through with much effort.

Macavity turned to see Mungojerrie striding towards him. He had to admit the tom did look a lot better for living with his brother, but he had a nervous air to him as he walked up to Macavity. The two toms stood facing each other, "You no longer bow to your master Mungojerrie?" His deep voice echoed around the large dirty room.

Jerrie worked hard to keep his voice steady, "You are no longer my master."

Macavity smirked, "We'll see about that." He moved aside and Jerrie let out a cry of outrage at what he saw.

Rumpleteazer was lying completely still on the floor, chains bound all four paws and a huge manacle was fastened around her delicate neck.

"Teaz!" Jerrie tried to run to her but Macavity blocked his path.

"I knew you were smart but how did you know she was here?"

"Unlucky guess." Jerrie shrugged and peered round Macavity, "She better be okay." He stared coldly up at the tom.

"For now."

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

Macavity led Jerrie away from Teazer's crumpled form to a high-backed leather arm chair. The ginger tom sprang up and sat on the old chair as though it was a throne.

"You see since you left, my tribe has been useless, they go out and bring me back junk." He smirked at the other tom. "Indeed you could take it back to your new home and it would blend it very well." Jerrie didn't reply but he had a feeling where this was heading.

"I want you working for me again, stealing for me again." Jerrie met Macavity's gaze and followed his eyes to the perfectly still Rumpleteazer.

"Or?" Jerrie knew there was no need for the question, but Macavity's proposal was too malevolent too accept.

"I kill the queen."

Jerrie closed his eyes for a second just so he couldn't see Macavity's smirking face.

"How do I know that she's not already," his voice became barely audible, "Dead."

Macavity pointed to Rumpleteazer, "Well, the fact that she's still breathing may give you a clue."

Jerrie watched his mate's chest moving very slowly up and down, the action seemed strained. He looked back at Macavity- who had been watching him with a slightly thoughtful expression.

"How will I know she's kept alive?"

Macavity jumped off his chair, "You will see her monthly."

Mungojerrie followed Macavity to the door, Skunk was standing outside he had obviously been listening to the whole conversation. "So how long are you going to keep this up?" Mungojerrie asked the smiling Macavity.

"Oh as long as I think necessary. Come back here tomorrow and we will discuss your first job." He closed the small door behind Jerrie with an ominous thud.

Rumpleteazer called for Jerrie again as she came round. "You've just missed him." Macavity smiled and fastened the bolt across her cage. Rumpleteazer shook her head groggily.

"So why am I here?"

"I told you before not to ask that question."

The queen pressed her face to the wire mesh, "You mean before you knocked me unconscious?"

"Yes I believe so."

Rumpleteazer stared at him coldly, "I think I deserve to know."

Macavity was shocked for a second, he pressed his face to the wire too and glared into the queen's eyes, she immediately dropped her gaze.

"You don't deserve anything." He said quietly, "But as it is, I will tell you."

Rumpleteazer looked up, the word 'finally' sprung to mind, but no way was she going to say it.

"A while ago your mate worked for me; did he ever tell you that?" Rumpleteazer nodded,

"Jerrie tells me everything."

Macavity shrugged, "Well he managed to escape and since that day I have been presented with nothing but junk."

He turned his back and meant to walk away, Rumpleteazer called after him, "How does this involve me?"

"One word: Leverage"

"Leverage?"

Rumpleteazer was thrown into darkness as the heavy cover was tossed over her cage.

Night time in the warehouse was no different from day time; as Rumpleteazer discovered that night, it was always dark and silent in that place. Now she did know what was meant by 'leverage' He wanted Mungo to work for him again so he was keeping her hostage- how original. She was being kept in Macavity's very den, no scratch that it wasn't a den- it was a huge room piled with wooden crates. Her cage was stood at the bottom of a pile and the heavy brown cover thrown across it made it blend in perfectly with the crates surrounding it. She lay there for hours, squinting out of the material through tiny holes. Macavity didn't come back that night; instead he sent a spotted tom to stand guard outside her cage.

Mungojerrie had waked home from that warehouse feeling like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders. What Macavity had proposed was typical of the way his evil mind worked. The only cat Macavity cared for was himself; Jerrie knew all too well that he wouldn't hesitate to kill Rumpleteazer if Jerrie didn't do what he said. So what he was asking wasn't a choice or a question, it was a circumstance that he hated but couldn't escape and that was how Macavity had planned it.

The junkyard was buzzing with cats who hounded him as soon as he stepped through the gate.

"Have you found her?"

"Where's Rumpleteazer?"

"Have the humans got her?"

"What's going on?"

Jerrie simply shook his head and walked away; he wasn't listening to them and couldn't talk to them. He seemed a world apart from all the other cats right now.

Rumpleteazer didn't sleep at all that night, she just lay soundlessly in her cage listening to the light summer breeze outside and hearing the occasional night time bird hunting. By morning Teazer was starving hungry but it wasn't like she was going to ask Macavity for anything. The cover was lifted from her cage by the spotted tom as Macavity approached. The ginger cat dismissed him and sat down placidly in front of her cage.

"Your mate should be here soon. I warn you now if I hear so much as a breath from you I will kill him on the spot. Under no circumstances is he to know you're here."

Rumpleteazer nodded grimly and pressed herself to the front of the cage as she was again covered.

Through the tiny gaps in the material she viewed Jerrie being led into the room by another cat. Rumpleteazer stayed perfectly still, concentrating all her energy on silence. Jerrie drew level with her little cat-carrier; he sniffed the air with a confused expression.

"Macavity?" Rumpleteazer turned her head ever so slightly- the ginger cat was no where to be seen. Maybe now she could just make a tiny noise? As soon as she thought it she felt a weight on top of the cage. Four paws padded across the roof and Macavity jumped down onto the floor.

Mungojerrie saw the ginger tom walk across one of the wooden crates he inclined his head to Macavity who grinned.

"That's not a bow Jerrie."

Reluctantly Mungo sank into a deep bow grinding his teeth and feeling his claws extend.

"Better. Now recently I heard that a very valuable collection of diamond jewellery has been delivered to the shop 'Boodale and Dunthorne limited' I want it all."

Mungojerrie nodded grimly and turned to leave. "Bring it here tomorrow."

Jerrie turned confused, "Wouldn't it be better if I just dropped it off later today?"

Macavity grinned, "No that would be far too easy. You can take it home first back to the rubbish tip. That should make things sufficiently awkward for you."

With every step Jerrie took towards the door Rumpleteazer felt her heart beat dip and she was filled with an aching that had nothing to do with her permanent crouched position. Macavity resided over it all smirking and swishing his long ginger tail but after a while he went to follow Mungo out of the room. Rumpleteazer chocked back tears and pressed herself against the door of the cage, "Why are you doing this?"

Macavity turned, a smile playing on his lips. "Why?" He laughed slightly, "Because I can!"

It wasn't hard for Jerrie to steal the jewellery and it wasn't hard for him to make a quick get away, after all he was the best. But one of the hardest things he'd ever had to do was walk back into the tribe dragging the bag laden with valuables behind him. It wasn't easy to listen to the tribe whisper: "What's he doing? He should be out looking for his mate why's he been stealing at a time like this?" But he bared it just thinking _if only they knew. _There was no point trying to tell them, this was his problem and they couldn't help.

Rumpleteazer lay back staring at the roof of the cage her stomach was growling and her throat was aching but she had to try and ignore it. Jerrie was coming back today and she waited anxiously until she heard his paws. Rumpleteazer very slowly turned over and pulled herself to the front of the cat-carrier once again she stared out of the material. Jerrie was standing in the centre of the room a full bag by his side he was fiddling with something in his paws. Macavity opened the bag gleefully and began to sort through the jewels.

Rumpleteazer watched as Macavity closed the bag over and turned back to Jerrie. "Good I see you have brought all the required articles. Go, be back tomorrow." He waved Jerrie towards the door but the other tom didn't move. Macavity looked up. "Having trouble finding the door Mungojerrie?"

Jerrie took a deep breath and shook his head. "You are feeding her aren't you?"

Macavity looked at him indifferently. "Well give her this," Jerrie handed whatever it was he had clasped in his paws to Macavity. "She likes them." Macavity inspected the round item and Rumpleteazer felt the tears begin to fill her eyes, it was a potato. Jerrie had been out a brought her a potato.

Rumpleteazer was just dozing in her cage when a shout woke her. "Demeter!" She looked around but the only other cat in the room was Macavity, he was lying curled up in his chair and all four of his legs were twitching as though he was trying to run. "Demeter come back!" Rumpleteazer felt her breath catch in her throat. So Macavity did have emotions, he did have a heart. She had overheard a conversation between Munkustrap and old Deuteronomy a while ago- the leader had been saying that sometimes when a cat blocks his conscious mind to any forms of emotion, pain, hurt or even happiness those emotions could come out in his unconscious mind, like when the cat was sleeping. Perhaps that's what Macavity was doing now letting his emotions out even if he didn't realise it. She continued to gaze thoughtfully at Macavity until sleep overtook her.

Rumpleteazer awoke to the sound of music, someone was playing very badly. Yawning she stared out of the cat carrier. Macavity was sitting on his chair humming loudly. Teazer grimaced, her irritation was growing along with her claustrophobia she made an impatient tutting noise and Macavity turned.

"Don't you like the tune?" His eyes glinted, "it's called a funeral march. Humans play it when someone's died."

Rumpleteazer closed her eyes and groaned, everlasting cat life was unfair.

Jerrie tried to leave the den as early as possible to avoid any other cats. Unfortunately Tugger was laying across the ford his mane rustling slightly in the breeze. Jerrie quietly ducked round the car taking care not to be seen. He straightened up and glanced at Tugger, the tom was looking straight at him, but he must have been meditating as he looked at Jerrie without seeing him.

Carefully the calico tom skirted past the other and shot off like an arrow as soon as he got to the street. As he ran his mind was racing, what would Macavity have in store for him today? He had dreamed last night, no it wasn't a dream it was a nightmare. Macavity had wanted him to steal Kato from Munkustrap and Demeter; it had been the most awful dream ever.

Rumpleteazer watched Jerrie enter the warehouse, his paws hitting the dusty floor with soft thumps, he was so close to her but he didn't know it. Macavity greeted his favourite thief with a sneer as Jerrie bowed low. The ginger tom was looking very pleased about something. "Mungojerrie I'm glad to see you back."

Jerrie grinded his teeth, he'd give almost anything to say 'obviously' but of course Rumpleteazer's life held him firmly back.

"Do you know where Lime Street station is?" Jerrie nodded slowly, this sounded unusual. "Well there is a very important train passing through Lime Street today, on it is a cargo of _priceless_ artefacts from some point of history. I'm talking gold Jerrie."

Jerrie stared up at the ginger tom confused, what did he expect him to do steal a whole train without being noticed? Not only was it a physical impossibility but also thievery impossibility.

"I don't fully understand sir."

Macavity sneered, "Now why doesn't that surprise me?"

"You do have a member in your tribe who is in charge of certain trains so you not?"

Jerrie nodded, Skimbleshanks.

"Well I have it on very good authority that the cat in question will be patrolling the train before it leaves the station, catching mice that could eat some important thousand year old pieces of parchment."

Jerrie gulped, he didn't like where this was going.

"I want as much gold as you can bring me."

"How-"

Macavity interrupted him, "I dare say you'll find a way… after all it's not like you've got much choice is it?"

Jerrie began to shake with anger, Macavity watched him with a satisfied expression. "Tomorrow Jerrie."

Rumpleteazer watched her mate walk out of the warehouse; she was also shaking with anger, did the bloody cat want Jerrie expelled from the tribe or something? It was obvious that he'd have to be devious in some way towards Skimble if - and that was a big if - he was ever going to be successful.

Macavity lifted the cover off her cage and grinned, "Is it hard knowing that you mate is so near… but so far?" He hissed and began to walk away.

Rumpleteazer snarled and called after him: "You're just plain evil aren't you? Devoid of all normal emotion, everlasting cat you're like some sort of walking demon. And you wonder why Demeter left you!"

Macavity turned so quickly that his whole back seemed to go spasmodic. Rumpleteazer clapped a paw over her mouth, she hadn't meant to say it, it had just come out. His yellow eyes flashed dangerously like hot coals in dark sockets.

The tyrannical cat walked back to her cage slowly, every time one of his paws hit the floor a cloud of dust would burst up and envelope it.

He pressed his malicious face to the wire of the cage, his fangs protruding from the dark red lips curling viciously.

When he spoke his voice was dangerously low but you could hear every word. "I beg your pardon but could you please point out to me when I have ever wondered _that_. Because I seem unable to recall it."

Rumpleteazer backed into the cage, well she'd started digging this hole for herself she might as well finish it.

"What about the dream you had last night, do you recall that?"

He looked so surprised that for a minute he even seemed to cease to look evil. Only for a minute.

Any sensible cat would have stopped there but Teazer was incensed. Sore because of the injustice and cruelty of his plan and feeling totally seditious. So she continued, "Well if you think she'd ever 'come back' you're very much mistaken. Why would she leave the mate she _loves_ and their kittens for a cruel and heartless malevolent tom like you?"

Macavity stared at her; there was a funny expression on his face.

"What did you say?"

Rumpleteazer spoke with emphasis on very word, "Oh you don't know do you?" Her eyes glinted nastily, "_Kittens_, her and Munkustrap. Two beautiful queens and the most handsome tom for miles."

The ginger tom shook his head, an angry flush rose up his neck and he began to shake. Suddenly with unimaginable force he struck at Rumpleteazer's cage with a paw. The small cat carrier flew into the air and spiralled above the wooden crates, while Rumpleteazer screamed terrified from inside. It collided with crates on its way down and the small queen inside jammed her claws against the walls to try and lessen the impact on her body.

The cage lay on its side and Rumpleteazer raised herself slowly from its floor. Macavity looked on smiling, the cage no longer lay at the front of the pile it was now jammed in-between boxes near the middle.

Macavity shouted from the other side of the room, "Now, you will be quiet or I will make you quiet." His voice was full of anger.

Rumpleteazer wiped away the tears on her cheeks, her voice shook as she spoke, "Y-you can't k-kill me or else where would your l-leverage be?"

Macavity leered, "No, I can't kill you, but I can rip the tongue from that pretty little mouth of yours."

Rumpleteazer didn't speak another word all day, she lay in her cage shaking and crying trying to recover from the huge fall that had bruised most of her limbs. Macavity never said Demeter's name in his sleep that night. In fact he never again said Demeter's name while sleeping, but whether he thought it is another question.

Mungojerrie raced back to the junkyard and hid himself in his den. He lay under the blankets of the bed, chewing on his bottom lip until it began to bleed. The pain felt good- it brought him back down to earth. Slowly he pulled the covers off his head and took a deep breath; Macavity really had reached a personal best this time. He was not only holding Teazer hostage but at the same time he was well on his way to getting Jerrie exiled from the tribe, losing Skimble his job and still managing to get a bit of personal gain on the side. It was by now obvious to the tom that whatever he did to steal this train load of stuff would have something to do with the railway cat. But what? How could he possibly get onto this train unnoticed and leave likewise dragging gold behind him?

There was a knock on the lop-sided door of the cabinet, Jerrie strained his neck and saw that Munkustrap was the cat intruding on his private planning. He pulled the blankets back over his head. "Mungojerrie?" Came the toms voice, "I know you're in there" Jerrie hissed.

"No I'm not!"

There was a chuckle from outside and seconds later the red cover was pulled from Jerrie's head.

Jerrie frowned at Munkustrap, "What do you want?"

"I want to talk to you." The silver tom gazed hard at the other.

"Talk away."

"Well I was just going to offer my services in finding Rumpleteazer. Being the tribe protector and all it really is my-"

Jerrie held up a paw, "I'm grateful Munk but seriously, I want to do this on my own." He lowered his gaze, "I _have_ to do this on my own."

Munkustrap shrugged, he had expected no less from the independent cockney.

"Well okay but first can I just say something else?"

"If you must."

"I just wanted to say Jerrie that um…well you can't just sit back like normal and act like nothings happened."

Jerrie nodded, he meant: 'you can't carry on stealing as though you're blissfully unaware of the fact your mate is missing.'

The silver tabby continued, "You have to do something about it, don't let this continue any longer."

Again Jerrie nodded and Munk took it as his signal to leave. Jerrie collapsed on his bed, now back to the plotting.

Jerrie woke up very early the next morning, good that was stage one successful. He crept out of the den and thankfully the junkyard was deserted. Now onto stage two of his master plan, the most difficult stage of all.

Slowly and quietly the troubled tom made his way to the den of Skimbleshanks and his mate Jennyanydots. Their den was a comfortable car called a mini, it had a union jack on the roof and all four windows were smashed in. Jerrie jumped carefully through one of the windows at the front and landed securely on the cushioned seat. Cautiously he peered around the seat; Skimble was asleep on the back seat his mate curled up beside him. And their hanging over the edge of the passenger seat was Jerrie's goal, Skimble's waistcoat.

He crept over the gear box and onto the driver's seat, Jerrie slowly unhooked the waistcoat and began to fasten it round himself, it was a bit tight but he managed to do it up okay. Sighing Jerrie leaned back against the steering wheel suddenly there was a loud honk! Jerrie clapped a paw over his mouth and ducked behind the chair, Skimble muttered something that sounded like, "Jenny get off the horn." And turned over in his sleep.

Quickly the cat burglar jumped out of the car and raced out of the junkyard- stage two complete. He made his way through the streets to Lime Street and the train station. Jerrie paused outside the huge building he took a deep breath and pulled the waistcoat further across his chest. _Okay Jez this is it, keep your head down don't let them see your face. Okay go! _

He rushed into the station that was already crowded with people, now he would wait until his train pulled in. Jerrie found a quiet spot under a bench where someone was sleeping. He watched unmoving as the metal beasts cruised in and out of the station, they brought with them strange noises and smells, humans rushed on or off them never looking around, fixed on their destination. Just like Jerrie must be. He had considered what Munkustrap had said last night, that he 'had to do something about it, don't let this continue any longer.' Of course Munkustrap really had no idea of the circumstances but he was right in a way, Jerrie couldn't let this continue any longer or who knows where it would end.

A train pulled into the station different from all the rest; it was sleeker more important looking. Someone jumped out of the driver's cabin, he shook the hand of another man and they left together in the direction of the railway café. "Thomas, Thomas!" On cue Jerrie rushed out from under the bench, he knew that Thomas was what the humans called Skimble. Jerrie kept his head bowed and walked towards the train, a sliding door was pulled across and the voice that had called him earlier said: "Thomas, mice!" Jerrie leapt aboard the train and the door was slid back into position. Stage three complete.

Stage four wasn't going to be easy. Somehow Jerrie would have to get the bag full of gold out of the train and out of the station without anyone noticing. As the guards leant casually against the carriage and chatted they had no idea that the cat they had trustingly let into the train, was right now filling a bag hidden in his waistcoat to the brim.

Jerrie closed the satchel over with a sigh, compared to what he now had to do stealing from Skimble was a piece of cake. He placed the bag carefully behind him and scratched on the door to the carriage. As it opened he bowed his head again. "That was quick." Remarked one of the guards peering round Jerrie into the train.

"That's our Tom!" Another one scratched Jerrie behind the ears.

A man with a clipboard tapped one of the guards on the shoulder, "I'm here to check the stock." Slowly the guards and inspector filed into the compartment, as they moved Jerrie inched the bag along the floor, so when the last guard was aboard the bag was in front of him.

It was extremely heavy but Jerrie managed to drop it onto the station floor. The gold rattled loudly and Jerrie dragged it under the bench he had sat under previously. He quickly unfastened the waistcoat and re-tied it around the bag. He then slung it over his shoulder and made his wobbly way to the station door. It now looked as though he was simply carrying a strangely padded waistcoat over his shoulder- an unusual thing for a cat to do, but more logical than a cat carrying a bag full of stolen gold coins.

Out into the bright sunlight Jerrie allowed himself a small smile, right this minute Skimbleshanks was probably searching vainly for his missing waistcoat, while he had finally completed stage four and was heading to Macavity's warehouse.

Rumpleteazer smiled to herself, Macavity had just been called away by the spotted tom, an emergency on the other side of the warehouse. It seemed like a shroud had been lifted now the room was free from his damning presence. All too soon the door slammed and paws could be heard walking very slowly.

Rumpleteazer heard someone give a massive sigh, that didn't sound like Macavity at all. She strained her sore neck to look out of the cover, Teazer's breath caught in her throat- it was Jerrie. He'd brought a whole bulging satchel. Jerrie left the gold near the door and wandered into the centre of the room. "Macavity?" He called, obviously there was no answer.

Jerrie began to walk to Teazer's cage, the queen wanted desperately to make a noise, but she remembered how Macavity had appeared out of no where last time. He got so close that she could have reached out to touch him if it wasn't for the door on the cage. Casually he leant against what he thought was another wooden crate.

Rumpleteazer stopped breathing, Jerrie was leaning against her crate and he was just standing there. She heard his claws drum on the plastic impatiently, suddenly they gripped the heavy cloth and pulled it off.

"Jerrie!" Rumpleteazer screamed as her mate knelt down opposite the cage, he was grinning hugely.

"Hello stranger."

Rumpleteazer gave an excited squeal, "You knew I was here?"

The tom laughed, "Seriously you think I could know you as much as I do not recognise your scent when I smell it."

He began to unfasten the bolt on her cage and the door swung open, "Come on," Jerrie held out his paw, "Let's blow this joint."

Even as Teazer reached out to him, her mate began drifting away, moving backwards. She had just enough time to see Jerrie's shocked face before Macavity's malicious yellow eyes glinted at her, he was dragging Jerrie back by the tail.

Rumpleteazer let out a cry and Jerrie sprung up, he faced Macavity. The ginger tom laughed heartlessly and swung his paw against Jerrie's head, Mungojerrie was sent reeling backwards and skidded across the floor. Macavity plunged his paw into Teazer's cage and pulled her out kicking and screaming. He fastened his claws across her neck, Rumple felt their sharp points just piercing her skin. She gave a small sob and Jerrie picked himself up from the floor.

The two toms stared at each other, the ginger one grinning cruelly and the other looking upset, but in his mind he was quietly planning.

"I've got your gold." Jerrie pointed to the sack on the floor.

Macavity laughed, "And you think because of that I'm just going to let you take your queen and go skipping off into the sunset?"

Jerrie shrugged, "Yeah pretty much."

"Dare to dream Mungojerrie."

Macavity began to move backwards towards the sack still keeping a firm hold on Rumpleteazer. He used his other claw to slash the bag open, Macavity let a cry of outrage as huge grey rocks spilled from the satchel. He let go of Rumpleteazer to sift through the stones with his other paw.

Teazer clutched at her throat, Macavity hadn't even realised he'd let her go. Jerrie suddenly grabbed her paw and dragged her out of the door, they closed it over and dragged a crate across. Even as they ran down the stairs they could Macavity throwing himself at the blocked door.

Mungojerrie kept tight hold of Rumple's paw as they ran out of the warehouse and down the street finally at the end of the road he skidded to a stop. The two cats collapsed onto a small patch of grass. Rumpleteazer stretched her limbs, they had been in the same cramped position for far too long.

"Everlasting cat." She shook her head, "I just can't believe-" She turned when she heard the sound of rustling, Jerrie was rooting in a trash can. "Jerrie what are you doing?" He pulled out his favourite stealing satchel and opened it wide gazing inside. Rumpleteazer crept over to him, a mountain of gold lay glimmering inside.

"We have to get this back to Skimble." Jerrie lifted up one shining coin, all of a sudden a huge calico fur ball hit him on the chest.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Rumpleteazer wrapped her arms around Jerrie.

The tom smiled and held her tight, "Any time love." She looked up at him, eyes shining.

They began to make their slow way back to the train station carrying the gold between them. As they walked Jerrie told Teazer about his master plan.

"So I'd just stolen this huge sack of gold when I had a plan. I hid this sack in the bin then raced to the junkyard to get another one. I came and went so quick none of the tribe realised I was there at all. Then I filled the second sack with rocks and took it to the warehouse. First I went to the east side, which is where Macavity's henchcats live and I threw a rock through the window and knocked one out. They're all really stupid so the other cats thought he was dead and went to get Macavity. Then I went into his den with the rocks and well, you know the rest."

He smiled at his own genius and Rumpleteazer beamed at him, "You were so brave, that was so risky!"

"Well," Jerrie winked. "You remember out motto right?"

"Life's full of risks." They said together.

The two cats entered a hectic station, the important train was buzzing with people including the police. In the middle of it all looking very embarrassed was a waistcoat-less Skimbleshanks.

"Skimble, psst!" Jerrie got the cats attention and he made his way out of the throng of people.

"Jerrie what are-" He did a huge double-take, "Rumpleteazer!"

"Here." Jerrie indicated to the sack, "The missing gold, you'll find your waistcoat in there as well."

The railway cat shook his head, "I don't understand, how?"

Jerrie winked, "ask no questions and be told no lies."

Rumpleteazer grinned, "Just take this sack back in there and look like a hero."

The two cats smiled at the bemused look on Skimble's face and turned to leave.

"Thanks you two!" Skimble called after them.

Macavity snarled and stared out of the window, he heard a very quiet voice behind him, "Have they gone my lord?" The ginger tom nodded and jumped off a crate he'd been standing on.

"Shall I send some cats to go and get them?"

Macavity hissed, "Don't be an idiot skunk, why waste your life? They'll be at the stupid junkyard with my brother by now." He heaved a huge sigh, "I _really_ want to kill something!" the servant squealed and ran from the room.

At the gates to the junkyard Rumpleteazer gave a huge sigh.

"What's up?" Jerrie smiled down at her.

"I can't be bothered with all the questions we're going to get, I just want to forget the whole experience."

Jerrie smiled and kissed her softly, "Then let's go back later when they're all tucked up in their beds." Teazer nodded. "What do you want to do now then?" He asked her.

She smiled, "I'm absolutely starving."

"Come on then," Jerrie took her paw and led her away, "Let's go to Kensington square and I'll get you a potato."

Teazer gave an excited giggle and Jerrie put his arm around her and began to sing: "Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer we're a notorious couple of cats…"

* * *

_Again with the urge to write Smeagol instead of Skimble :) Hope you liked it!!! _


End file.
